Cuando le llegue la hora
by blue kirito
Summary: A veces la solución puede ser peor que el problema.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A veces la solución puede ser peor que el problema.**

 **Judal x Alibaba**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Cuando le llegue la hora.**

 **.**

Los Saluja han llegado a su nuevo hogar. Debido al trabajo de Rashid se han visto en la necesidad de mudarse no solo de casa, sino ciudad. Padre e hijo cargan varias cajas, siendo los del flete quienes llevan los muebles de gran tamaño ayudados de la siempre alegre y enérgica Anise. Una hora y media más tarde terminaron y el chico tomó un baño en lo que sus padres ordenaban pizza. El chico bajó con una toalla en los hombros, el vapor de agua aún es notorio sobre las doradas hebras. Pone la vajilla y sirve la bebida, se da una agradable charla familiar que se alarga algunas horas, sobre todo porque analizan las opciones del joven respecto a la universidad. Él prefiere una de arte, ellos de economía y como de costumbre no pelean pero tampoco se ponen de acuerdo. Los párpados de Alibaba pesan y cabezea constantemente.

-Amor-su madre, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

-S-si.

Una vez en su alcoba se vistió con la pijama y se metió en la cama. El silencio y oscuridad le ayudaron a relajarse, también un tenue pero insistente aroma a durazno.

« _-¿De dónde proviene? Huele muy bien._ »

Comenzó a roncar sin percatarse de aquel que le mira con una sonrisa ladeada y cruel.

-Así que esta vez nos honra con su presencia un unicornio, ¿eh? Ni tu magia evitará que mueras en mis manos. Je.

...

Por la mañana el chico de ojos dorados tomó el desayuno y volvió a su habitación para estudiar la guía que le ayudará con el examen de ingreso a la universidad. Toma asiento en el escritorio y suspira un tanto melancólico.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho terminar la preparatoria con Aladdin, Morgiana y dios, hasta Hakuryuu. Pero ni modo, obligaciones son obligaciones. No era justo para mi padre que me negara.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Eh?

Movió la cabeza a los lados hasta encontrarse con un muchacho un poco más grande que él, de ojos perturbadoramente rojos, más intensos que la misma sangre.

-¿Q-quién eres?

-Nada que, pregunté primero.

-Es algo muy personal para alguien que no conozco y se metió a mi habitación sin permiso. ¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por allanamiento de morada?

-En primera no tengo ni la más puta idea de que rayos dijiste y en segundo esta es mi casa. Como lo veo eres un invasor.

-¿Eh?-sorprendido-Debe haber un error. Mis padres la compraron hace poco. Tiene mucho que nadie vive aquí.

-Pues no estoy pintado.

-¿Estas seguro? Quizá te confundiste.

-Tendría que ser muy idiota para no fijarme en donde entro.

-¿Kou...?

-Cuatrocientos quince.

-Mmm, pues si es la dirección pero...

Toc toc.

-Adelante.

-Hice un jugo de naranja-su progenitora-¿quieres?

-Ah si, gracias. ¿Y tú?-al otro.

-¿Con quién hablas mi amor?-Anise curiosa.

-¿Eh? Con él-señaló al invitado.

-¿Mmm? ¿Oh, es uno de esos juegos de los adolecentes de hoy día? Bueno-sirvió dos vasos y dejó la jarra-Espero que le guste mucho a nuestro invitado. Estaré en mi oficina si se te ofrece algo.

-S-si claro.

La mujer les dejó a solas.

-Mamá, ¿no puede verte?

-Si pero se hace-con ironía.

-Muy chistoso. ¿Eres un demonio?

-¿De dónde has sacado semejante estupidez?

-¿No?

-Que yo sepa esas cosas no existen. Ahora que nunca fui al infierno, si un día lo hago te aviso.

-Con tu actitud es seguro.

-No es que me importe.

-¿Y?

-Nah-cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ah, soy Alibaba Saluja.

-Que conste que me dijiste porque se te dió la gana. No estoy obligado a dar información alguna.

-¡Que odioso!

-Je.

El mayor se retiró. Esa sería la primera de muchas ocasiones en que molestaría al nuevo inquilino.

...

Alibaba vuelve del colegio algo cansado. Kouen, uno de sus profesores parece tener algo personal en su contra, o según sus palabras con el cuerno en su cabeza. Le pasó al pizarrón durante toda la clase para que respondiera gran cantidad de fórmulas, por el mero hecho de humillarlo. Y si bien no lo consiguió dejó su cerebro en deplorable estado. Saludó a su madre, realizó sus actividades de costumbre y por la noche se dispuso a dormir pero la barba de ese sujeto se le aparecía en forma de pesadillas. Comenzó a dar vueltas mientras emitía uno que otro gemido.

-Que asco. Solo yo me doy placer en mi habitación.

-¿Eh?-se reincorporó de golpe-¿qué haces aquí?

-Dah, aquí vivo.

-¿Es el termino adecuado?

-Eres un gran imbécil, ¿lo sabías?-sentido.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Estoy muerto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

-Lo pasado, pasado. ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dejarás de hacer marranadas o te meto una escoba por el culo?

-Que estoy...¡no es así! ¡Tuve un mal sueño!

-¿Ah si? Cuenta-interesado.

-Lo hago si me dices tu nombre.

-Estarás tan bueno.

-Entonces no.

-Tchi. Judal.

-Je je je.

-No es un maldito chiste para que te burles.

-Es que pareces niño malhumorado. Ah y tu nombre es muy lindo.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora cuenta.

-Bueno...

...

El tiempo siguió su curso, la relación de ese par se estrechó sin que se dieran cuenta y pronto se forjó una gran amistad. Alibaba realiza algunos dibujos al tiempo que plática con Judal ahora recostado boca abajo en la cama.

-Ja ja ja me hubiera encantado ver la cara de esa vieja.

-¡No lo es y se llama Kougyoku!

-Ahora si la jodiste, mira que tirarle café a la hermana de tu profesor y luego limpiar su pecho. ¿En que estabas pensando?

-A-ayudar.

-Eres increíblemente torpe.

-Ah b-bueno es que...

Bajó la mirada. El mayor se aproximó, le tomó del mentón y besó sus labios.

-Ah...-procesando-¡¿EEEEEEH?!

-¡Me vas a dejar sordo!

-P-pero tu me...¿por qué?

-Se me dió la gana y punto, ahí te vez.

El más joven llevó los dígitos a su boca. Hoy le quema como nunca. De forma inconciente desliza la lengua por la zona captando un rico sabor a durazno.

« _-Que raro_ , _me gustó._ »

...

Alibaba insistió decenas de veces sin exagerar, para que le dijese las razones que tuvo para profanar sus labios. Este le puso un ultimátum:

-Como sigas jodiendo lo hago con tu trasero.

Y en lo que descubría si era o no broma, mejor lo dejó por la paz.

Su relación se vió dañada porque parecían tener dificultades para hablar como de costumbre, sobre todo porque el de ojos miel se ponía nervioso en demasía. Pero esa situación no fue la única que empeoró, de alguna manera Ka Koubun, amigo de los Ren lo demandó por acoso debido al incidente del café. Sus calificaciones bajaron porque otro profesor de nombre Sinbad le pidió una cita y al rechazarlo...bueno. Maduro no era el hombre. Para finalizar sus padres, en especial Rashid no dejaban de saturarlo con la universidad, amenazandole incluso con no pagar sus estudios si elige arte.

-No, no, no. Esto no pude estar pasado.

Daba vueltas en su recámara.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Judal!-corrió y le tomó por los brazos-¡Ya no lo soporto!

-A mi qué me dices.

-Necesito ayuda.

-Ay por favor. No soy la mejor opción ni un príncipe azul. ¿Es obvio o no? Morí muy joven por una razón. Solían decirme que solamente puedo destruir.

-¡No importa! ¡Confío en ti!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustas. Si soy un imbécil. Me enamoré de...

Judal le besó, abrazó y sonrió con dulzura.

-Te amo Alibaba. Pero a mi lado encontrarás el peor destino.

-No importa, si aún puedo verte es suficiente para mi. Quizá hay un motivo por el cual puedo hacerlo, escucharte y sentirte.

-Te piensas demasiado las cosas.

-Je je je.

El mayor le cogió de la mano con gentileza y le llevó a la azotea.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte.

-No.

Alibaba cerró los ojos al sentir que se precipitaba al vacío. Luego un intenso dolor que le recorrió entero para finalmente perder la conciencia.

...

El llanto de alguien despertó al de ojos miel que los abrió lentamente hasta la mitad.

-¿Ma...má?

-¡Mi amor!-perpleja.

Anise le abrazó con desesperación. Rashid se mostró arrepentido y luego de una épica conversación, le dejó elegir la carrera. Pronto se enteró de que Sinbad fue despedido por salir con algunos alumnos y que el problema de Kougyoku se solucionó cuando los hermanos de esta casi molieron a golpes a Ka Koubun por manchar su imaginen, puesto que dramatizó a tal grado que según la chica estaba embarazada. Cuando se recuperó, dos semanas después volvió a casa. Corrió a su habitación y llamó a Judal pero no se apareció ante él.

...

Judal escuchó la voz de Alibaba y apenas este se apareció, pretendió tomarle en brazos pero le atravesó. Le llamó e incluso gritó numerosas groserías pero no le hizo voltear una sola vez en su dirección. Sonrió con amargura. Seguramente es consecuencia del fuerte golpe que se dió en aquel "accidente". Lo sabía, hubiera sido mejor asesinarlo, así le tendría a su lado pero su objetivo no era que Alibaba se suicidara. La vida vale mucho, jamás le haría algo así a quien adora. Y menos cuando Judal en realidad dejó este mundo por una enfermedad a los ocho años. Si alguien tenía deseos de vivir era él. Todos los problemas tienen solución, un susto a los seres queridos tal vez fue muy drástico pero así es su personalidad. Le liberó de todo problema y forjó un brillante futuro para él, es una lástima que el precio haya sido tan elevado.

-Judal, ¿estas aquí?

El mencionado asintió dolido pero no hubo testigo.

-¿Cuántos años llevas en este sitio?

-Ciento noventa y dos.

-Lo lamento. No tengo idea de si me respondiste, quiero creer que así fue. ¿Podrías esperar un poco más? Te amaré por siempre, nos veremos en el más allá.

-Nah que creído. Te has de sentir la octava maravilla, no vales para tanto.

Aún así tomo asiento en la ventana, confiando en la promesa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Judal que el alma humana tiene un límite para habitar la tierra no hubiese desaparecido en la nada ocho años más tarde. Porque sin importar lo mucho que sonría o se esfuerce, no habrá nadie esperando a Alibaba cuando le llegue la hora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh tiene tanto, pero tanto que no hago un JuAli y hago esto ;O; ah joder. Al principio tenía planeado que Judal si lo asesinara y se quedaran juntos, pero Judal en el manga es muy lindo pero incomprendido, no acabaría con la existencia de alguien solo porque si y menos si le importa. Agotaría todas las posibilidades aún si la persona querida le odia, aunque igual es un mocoso cuando se lo propone. Bueh ya no se ni qué ni cómo decir las cosas pero por ahí iba la idea XD.**


End file.
